


Make You Smile

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You drive a hard bargain, but I suppose I could do it, just for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been having one hell of a bad week, and so I thought I could write some of the babes all safe and happy together. Who doesn’t love happy Wardens and Kings? I certainly couldn’t help myself.

It was never hard to get those lips to curve into a smile, at least, not for Duncan. All he usually had to do was be present, and that goofy, pleased grin would spread on his secret lover’s lips. 

Today, though, that beautiful, regal face was mangled with a grim frown. That didn’t sit too well with the Warden-Commander, and as soon as Loghain had excused Cailan from his latest battle plan and lecture, the pyre he usually stood by was abandoned for the King’s tent. He didn’t like the stiff line of his younger love’s shoulders, the way his hands balled and unballed at his sides as he walked, his steps positively heavy as he trudged to his sanctuary.

Pulling the flap aside, the bearded man smiled softly as he watched those shoulders slump a bit as the King fell into his makeshift throne, collapsing in a pile of limbs. When his head swiveled over at the sound of a throat clearing, he offered a smile tinged with sadness.

“Hello, Duncan. Welcome, friend.” Slowly pulling himself back to his feet, he made weary steps over to the other, nearly falling into his arms like a comfortable bed. Here, in this embrace, he felt safe, like everything around them was just a story and he could forget it so long as he stayed right here.

“What’s wrong, Cailan?” Questioning softly into the other’s ear, a gloved hand pet over his hair to help soothe away the tension, and even as he felt the other relaxing, he knew there was still some underlying unhappiness.

“Loghain won’t stop calling me a child. He says my risks are too great, and that they will be my undoing. I don’t want to die a fool, Duncan.” He whispered softly, against the elder’s neck. 

“You won’t die a fool, Cailan. I would never let that happen.” Duncan replied sweetly, kissing the king’s cheek and earning a soft, breathless chuckle.

“Can I just… Stay here, like this, for a while?” He questioned finally, those impossibly large puppy dog eyes melting the Grey Warden’s heart.

“Of course, but there is a price, dear heart.” Came the soft reply, a smile curling his lips.

“What’s that?” Head tilting as he pulled back enough to watch the other, he waited patiently for the rules.

“I want to see that beautiful smile of yours. Then, we can lay down and I’ll hold you.” Now, Duncan was grinning like a loony.

“You drive a hard bargain,” Cailan laughed, those brilliant teeth showing beneath lips that raised in a gorgeous smile, “I suppose I can do that, for you.”

For the next three hours, nobody was allowed to bother the king and his Warden, the two of them curled in his lavish nest of furs and pillows until they couldn’t possibly do it any longer without being questioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing to try and cheer me up. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
